The ability to properly determine the orientation of a golf course is important to the improvement of one's golfing game. It is important to accurately assess whether a distant target lies at an angle or in a horizontal plane. Adjustments in swing are necessary to accommodate various angular orientations of the putting green. For example, if the putting green extends downwardly from an edge, then it would be desirable to aim the golf ball toward the higher side of the green. This would allow the ball to roll downwardly toward the pin.
Unfortunately, it is often difficult to accurately determine whether the green is in a horizontal plane or if it lies at an angle. The inability to properly determine the orientation of the green can be caused by the poor Judgment of the golfer or by the orientation of the land upon which the golfer is standing. As such, it is desirable to have an independent means for accurately determining the angular planar orientation of the golfing green.
In the past, various devices have been developed so as to facilitate the ability to gain proper judgment on the golf course. Unfortunately, these items are often bulky and difficult to transport. It is very important that any orientation device be small enough to be easily carried, easily used, and easily stowed.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to golfing devices for improving the golfer's assessment of the golf course. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,579, issued on Aug. 8, 1989, to G. M. Baxter teaches a wind indicator for use by a golfer. This wind indicator includes a vane movably mounted on a base for indicating wind direction. A propeller is rotatably mounted with the vane and carries observable indicia which vary in appearance in accordance with the speed of the propeller and the wind velocity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,854, issued on Sep. 12, 1989, to R. van Leemput describes a golfer's wind indicator and club suggestion assistance device. This device includes a means for indicating wind direction relative to the desired line of flight of the golf ball. A means is also provided for measuring wind velocity and provided with precalibrated indicia awaiting to the measured wind velocity to the number of numerical club designations by which the golfer should increase or decrease the club number which would normally be selected under windless conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,232, issued on Nov. 14, 1989, to J. P. Lang teaches a flag pin golf ball distance measuring device that includes an elongated cylindrical pin having a lower end provided with a radially extending flange and dimensioned for registry with a standard golf hole club. A free end of a measuring tape is secured to a sleeve around the elongated cylindrical pin. A cardholder is attached to the pin adjacent the handle and includes a holder for a writing instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,220, issued on Aug. 4, 1992, to L. Baldoni describes a golf ball position marker apparatus. A wind indicator vane is mounted hingedly within the housing so as to provide a visual indication of wind direction to assist a golfer in club selection and angle of attack in a golfing game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5.,211,400, issued on May 18, 1993, to Hall et al. describes a golf putting aid having a rotatable horizontal sighting ring at the upper end of a vertical support post. A ball/club path marker extends thereacross and outwardly therefrom. A clubhead alignment marker extends transversely across the sight ring to form a cross hair sight at the center of the ring. A smaller ball sight ring approximately the same diameter as a golf ball is disposed within the larger sighting ring at one side of the club head alignment marker. In use, the larger sighting ring is positioned such that when viewed by a golfer in a standing position, the smaller ball sight ring is superposed over the golf ball and the ball/club path marker is aligned with the desired ball path and the club head alignment marker will be perpendicular to the desired golf ball path.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,904, issued on Mar. 29, 1994, to K. G. Olich provides a distance measuring system that can be used on a golf course in order for the golfer to accurately measure the distance between the present lie of the golf ball and the hole toward which the golfer is currently advancing the golf ball. This system includes several receivers and transmitters that provide electronic signals for detecting such distances.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a green reader that assists the golfer in determining the angular orientation of the putting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a green reader that is accurate despite the angular orientation of the surface upon which the golfer is standing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a green reader that is easy to use, easy to manufacture, and relatively inexpensive.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a green reader that can be easily stowed within a golfer's pocket.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.